1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower temperature and pressure control system and more particularly pertains to allowing convenient control of a system for automatically regulating both the temperature and pressure of water flow in a shower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower control systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, shower systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling the operation of a shower are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,116 to Homan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,177 to Cashmore; U.S. Pat. Des. 295,614 to Touch; U.S. Pat. Des. 341,542 to Wild et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,498 to Stayton; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,811 to Tarnay et al. are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the shower temperature and pressure control system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing convenient control of a system for automatically regulating both the temperature and pressure of water flow in a shower.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved shower temperature and pressure control system which can be used for allowing convenient control of a system for automatically regulating both the temperature and pressure of water flow in a shower. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.